The present invention relates to a measuring arrangement for form measurement of cylinders. More particularly, it relates to a measuring arrangement of the above-mentioned type, having a measuring sensor which is guided by a measuring arm insertable into a cylinder space, and continuously driveable translatorily in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the measuring arm and in the peripheral direction, wherein a measuring sensor is provided with a sensing pin displaceble along its axis and serving for sensing the geometry of the cylinder walls.
A measuring arrangement of this type is known from the coassigned German Document DE-PS 3,024,331 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,698. It serves for measurement of the cylinder distortion in the cylinder spaces and has a measuring arm which is insertable into cylinder spaces to be measured and driveable in a peripheral direction. A measuring sensor is driveable translatorily on the measuring arm along its axis and provided with a measuring pin which is radially guided in the housing of the measuring sensor and serves for sensing the geometry of the inner wall of a cylinder to be measured.
The known measuring arrangement is most successful for measurement of the cylinder distortion of cylinder spaces and especially for measurement of the cylinders of internal combustion engines. In view of the unavoidable radial expansion of the axially movable measuring sensor which is, however, arranged fixedly for a joint rotation with the measuring arm, which in turn is driveable in the peripheral direction, this measuring arrangement is suitable only for a measurement of cylinder spaces whose radial expansion does not exceed a predetermined diameter. It is, however impossible to measure with the known measuring arrangement those cylinder spaces which lie below a predetermined minimum diameter.